


对戏（厨房）

by MGcaicaizi



Series: 公寓系列 [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGcaicaizi/pseuds/MGcaicaizi
Summary: 我真的太难了，发哪里都挂，只能来这里发了。
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: 公寓系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905685
Kudos: 4





	对戏（厨房）

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的太难了，发哪里都挂，只能来这里发了。

公寓系列 一 之对戏、厨房paly

（正文）

咚咚~~

“谁呀？”

“咦，mew你怎么来了，你不是说今天回家吗”打开公寓的门就看到mew拎着一盒蛋糕站在门口。

mew怎么也没想到gulf居然只围了一条浴巾就出来开门了，头发还湿漉漉的往下淌着水，水珠沿着巧克力的肌肤划过赤裸的胸肌，继续往下是软软的小肚子（哈哈哈，以为我会说六块腹肌吗）。

mew的目光跟着水珠滚动，不自觉的咽了咽口水。

“你怎么穿成这样就出来开门。”

gulf低头看了看围得好好地浴巾“你又不是没见过”。

“那万一门口是别人怎么办？”说着就拦过gulf的腰往屋里带。

“那你怎么过来了，都这么晚了。”

“明天不是临时增加了上次没拍成的厨房戏嘛，就赶过来先和你对一下，争取明天不ng。”mew正儿八经的说道，一边自如的换鞋进入房间。

“这场戏不是很简单吗？就我在做蛋糕，你从后面搂着我一起做，演出幸福生活的感觉就行呀。”

“就是我觉得这场戏缺少点什么，有点不一样的想法，所以想先和你对对。”

“恩，那好吧，你等我换下衣服。”说着就往卧室走去。

mew一把抓住gulf往厨房走去“就这样吧，别换了，反正很快也会。。。。”

“可，可是。。。”

要不是看着mew的目光完全没有别的意思，gulf真的会以为mew是有别的什么奇怪的想法。

mew帮着gulf把围裙带上“开始吧，可以开始做蛋糕了。”

gulf认真的拆着奶油蛋糕。站在gulf的背后看着他就围了一条围裙和浴巾，光裸着背部，这撩人的画面，轻易的让他的肉棒硬了。从身后抱住了他，半硬的肉棒开始磨蹭着gulf丰润的臀部。

“你。。”这个家伙果然没安好心。

“对戏对戏，我这只是自然的身体反应，谁让你这么诱人呢。”mew无耻的说着，下身动作却不停，手伸进围裙里rua着gulf的小肚肚。

“你给我滚出去，我不对了。”gulf停下摆弄蛋糕的手，推着mew在自己身上到处作乱的手。

“我们都两个星期没做呐，你也不心疼我。”

“谁让你之前在片场那么对我的，害我都不敢面对导演他们。”

以前gulf一直觉得mew就是个温柔帅气的哥哥，没想到他根本是个腹黑、厚颜无耻的衣冠禽兽。

“都这么长时间惩罚也够了吧，我的兄弟不还是你在用，憋坏了不幸福的可是你哦。”说着手往上揉捏着胸部，嘴靠近耳朵轻轻的呼着气。对于非常了解对方身体的mew而言，怎么唤起gulf的欲望，他有的是办法。

一只手往下隔着浴巾将对方的肉棒握在手里揉捏。gulf的欲望慢慢被调动起来。

mew一把扯掉gulf的浴巾，把他抱上料理台，将他纤细的腿分开到最大尺度，把自己镶人其中。用手指抠了一点奶油放进gulf的嘴里“甜吗？”

“。。。。。。”

如果不是mew的手指在嘴里做着抽插的动作，他也许会说甜的。

“我也尝尝”说着又抠了一点奶油放进gulf的嘴里，然后重重的吻上他的嘴，用舌头撬开闭合的牙齿，勾着他的小舌四处探索着嘴里的奶油。双手忍不住向后伸去大力揉捏着双臀。

“很甜呐，还想要吗？”

“别问”被挑起情欲的gulf也想要更多。

“呵呵”mew轻声笑道，用手解开了gulf脖子上系着的围裙带子，围裙自然滑落至腰间。伸手抹了奶油在乳头上，mew动情的吞了吞口水，舔了舔乳头上的奶油。

“啊嗯，哈啊，不要”抹上奶油的乳尖受不了刺激，引得gulf止不住呻吟出声。

“宝宝，还不够，我要把你做成蛋糕，然后吃掉。”

说着将一堆奶油抹在了gulf的胸口一直到小腹。gulf的腿被完全打开无法合并也无法着地，此时只能用双手撑着料理台，看着面前这个胡作非为的男人。没想到做蛋糕的人，反而变成了蛋糕。

mew的唇沿着奶油的痕迹边舔边吸，终于将上身的奶油吃干净，用力扯下gulf身上最后的遮蔽物，仍在一旁，手摸上已经硬挺的肉棒，缓缓的撸着。

gulf也胡乱的扯开mew的衬衣，动情得揉捏着mew的胸肌。

“亲亲它。”

从不隐藏自己想法的gulf自己伸手摸了点奶油涂在自己的棒身上。

mew低头毫不客气含住gulf的肉棒，用嘴唇包裹着龟头，舌头卷着棒身。

gulf猛得一抖。

“啊啊。。。嗯啊。。。好舒服。。。”紧紧的抓着mew的头，不知道是想推开他还是往下按。

吐出嘴里的硬物，用中指抹了一点奶油至后穴处，随即抬起gulf的双腿使得gulf被迫后仰着，只能用手肘支撑着上身。唇舌沿着棒身往下，掰开gulf的臀缝，直接舔上了菊穴。

“啊。。”

gulf猛得一叫，两条腿缠住mew的脖颈，脚趾紧紧的蜷缩着。

“啊啊。。phi。。。嗯啊。。。”

mew两只手死死的掰着gulf的臀瓣，舌头进一步往里深入，模拟着性交的姿势抽插着，吸吮着奶油，发出滋滋的声音。

“啊啊。。。受不了。phi。。。啊啊，快停下。。”

舌头几个深入，紧绷的大腿夹紧了mew的头，感觉脑子都有点缺氧了，拔出后穴的舌头（哈哈哈，对不起，我自己实在忍不住笑了）

突来的空虚使得gulf忍不住抬起一点臀部不停扭动着，穴口不自觉的收缩，看得mew简直忍不了，手指沾满奶油顺着润滑的后穴直接捅了进去。

“啊啊。。嗯。。”

gulf被猛得插入，后穴一阵收缩。手指在穴内不停的旋转抠弄，一手向上摸上乳头，手指在乳头处打着圈，时不时用两指夹住乳头往外轻轻一拉。后穴内的手碰到一小块凸起，立马又伸进一根手指反复的抠弄。

“啊啊。。phi。。求你，啊啊。。。”

gulf止不住颤抖着，胡乱的说着什么。手伸向自己的前段，想发泄出来，却被mew一手打开“乖，不要碰，试着用后面高潮。”

“呜呜。。我不行了。。。啊。。。让我射好不好。”gulf可怜兮兮的说着。

mew压着gulf的手不让他碰到自己的肉棒，后穴的手伸进去三根反复的刺激着前列腺点。

“啊啊。。。重一点，啊。。我受不了。。啊啊啊。。。。”

后穴喷出一股肠液，gulf再也受不住发出高亢的呻吟声，带着浓浓的哭腔，前段也流出一道道液体，身体止不住的颤抖。

mew也已经忍不了，胡乱的退下自己的裤子，抬起gulf的腿压上他的胸口，抹上奶油在早已硬得开始自动流出口水的硬物上，就着分泌出的肠液推送进去。

还没有停下高潮后的快感，后穴就被mew的大肉棒赛得满满的。

“ 啊。。够了。。太深了。。。”

一边说，身体却继续吞吐着mew的大肉棒。

每次都全根拔出，再狠狠的撞击进去。gulf的后穴把mew的肉棒完全吞没了。

“呼。。。唔。。。”

肉棒进入了前所未有的深度，舒服的长出一口气。拉着gulf的手摸上两人的交接处

“你摸摸，流了好多出来呐。”

“啊啊。。。别折磨我，要坏。。坏掉了。。。。”

gulf仰着头喘息，刺激得生理性泪水开始掉下来，单薄的胸膛不断的起伏着，前段又爽得流出液体。

mew的手臂绕过gulf的脖子，将他的头微微抬起来

“gulf好棒。。。。你看，你把我吞得好深。。。。”

看着自己的后穴卖力的吞吐着mew的大肉棒，视觉的刺激使得后穴又是一阵收紧。

mew不再克制自己，紧紧的扣着他的腰，夹紧自己的双臀凶狠的顶弄起来。

gulf被mew顶得直往后缩，但是又被他紧紧的扣着，无法退出，只能迎着mew的抽插挺着腰摆动着臀部。

“哈啊。。。。嗯嗯。。。”后穴越收越紧，体内的肉棒越涨越大。

“宝宝，让我射在里面好不好，给我生个小宝宝”mew哑着声音激动的说道。

“啊啊。。。不行。。不能射进来。。。会怀孕的。。。”

被操得已经无法思考的gulf哭喊着。

mew已经忍到了极限，gulf频频的收缩着后穴，一个深插，滚烫的精液全部射进了gulf的深处。

“啊啊。。。”

被滚烫精液喷射到肠道深处，刺激得gulf也发泄了出来，身体止不住颤抖。

缓了一分钟，mew也不拔出肉棒，就正面抱起已经瘫软在料理台上的gulf，让他的双腿夹住他的腰。

gulf还在高潮的余韵中发着抖，mew托着他的臀部，就着这个姿势把他抱回沙发上，让他靠在自己的胸前，彼此平息着这场太过激烈的性爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：弟弟一直被哥哥洗脑要生宝宝，潜意识以为自己会怀孕生宝宝。


End file.
